Decadent Indulgence
by Czar Obezyanka
Summary: Arthur seems to be fantasing about a certain brunette.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to J.K.Rowling. However the story is mine. Maybe I should ©.

Decadent Indulgence

By

Czar Obezyanka

The mind plays at some morbid fantasies.

This didn't escape Arthur Weasley. Family man his beautiful wife Molly and his children all adored him and being well known in the Wizarding community as a research of muggle artefacts and being part of the Order that was helping to defend the looming war.

Feelings of love for his wife were strong yet he found lately he didn't find her as sexually exciting as she used to be. The once svelte buxom vixen who would naughtily write sexual notes for him for breakfast at Hogwarts now turned homely plump mother who dyed her greying hair to feel young at heart. True after seven children including a set of twins she wasn't in the best of shape. He supposed he wasn't as young as he used to be. Being middle age he still had some looks. Flaming red hair hidden under a hat as he took a stroll in the garden.

Thoughts played in his mind forbidden and dark. When he made love to his wife his ideas of the woman in front of him was not his fantasy the ideas were that of girl he knew. She was barely eighteen and had finished Hogwarts when she was seventeen. She came to stay with the family on countless occasions. Mostly holidays and she was treated as part of the family. His youngest son had a crush on her and he knew they dated in their sixth year. Now she was single and seemed to be on alert about the world around her.

Connection of some sort had them talk in depth conversations and exchanging notes. Her Wizarding objects and his muggle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He thought of his muggle record player that he had down in his shed 50 metres from the Burrow. Spending a lot of time there it was filled with all sort of muggle objects. Yet he treasured the record player. The black vinyl disks with all sorts of singing came out. Once he placed the needle onto the groove. He loved going into the muggle charity shops and finding old records that the previous owner didn't want anymore.

Such a trip one day came across an old album mid 80s he was sure. The young woman on the front had the same figure that his wife used to have before she fell pregnant with his eldest son. Slender with a big chest. "Samantha Fox" she was called. He had seen her before as a page three girl in one of his muggle gentlemen's magazines when his children were little.

He placed the record on the turn table and gently positioned the needle. Sitting back in an old winged back chair. The first strums of the music flowed in to his ear. Closing his eyes the words didn't come from the buxom blonde.

Straddling his lap was the girl, chestnut brown hair wild and free fell around her shoulders. Her midriff top concealed her breasts and denim shorts covered her derrière. A child like grin was upon her face as she leaned against him Resting her chin on his right shoulder. Feeling her breath caress his ear as she licked her top lip.

"Did you think you can keep your cool on a night like this?" Giggles escaped her. "Can't you feel the fever in the air? Hear my voice calling out for you and you can't resist. When you tasted the passion we could share." Her tongue danced on his earlobe.

He ran his hand across her bare back and cupped her left breast through the blouse. Dark brown eyes stared in to his green. The pupils widen and letting out a sigh she turned her head slightly. "You should no not to stand to close when you play with fire. Boy I gotta hunger you can tame. Tell me now will you let you love calm my desire before it all goes up in flames."

Lips meet his, soft and warm. Tongues exploring and deepened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The song ended and felt he need to get some relief.

An innocent day actually happened until….

Another day was after seeing her laying in the grass by his shed. While the other children were playing Quidditch. She delicately placed on her back an arm flung across her eyes. Lips parted and glistened from her saliva. Molly was inside doing some much need preparations for the Sunday roast. Looking out the window she notice the girl by herself . "Arthur check on the children will you please and while you at it maybe you can chat with Hermione." He went outside to check on the children. The sight before him made him smile. 

Almost fifteen she was. Being summer she had on a button blouse the first few buttons were undone and cotton skirt ridden up her thigh. Slip on shoes thrown beside her.

Sitting beside her in the grass. "You enjoy watching them don't you?" He began.

Shrugging she turned her attention to him. "Hmmm it is alright I guess. I am not with them as I hate flying actually I have a terrible fear of it."

"I see"

The silence befell them. "I uh saw you went with Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball. Did you uh enjoy it?" She turned on her side resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Pony tail covered with a few blades of grass swung behind her.   
"It was great. Until Ronald decided to be a prat and tell me that Viktor is only using me for one thing. I mean I am nearly fifteen and I can take care of myself. Well actually between you and me…" Hesitating she looked at him. " and I can trust you can't I Mr Weasley?"

He looked at her and nodded in confidence. "I gave myself to Viktor that night. I didn't want to be treated like a little girl anymore. Viktor was brilliant as not many people know he too was a virgin so it was special for the both of us. I know as he was fumbling a lot and always apologising." She blushed.

Now he was in the secret of the girl he lusted after and the world Qudditch champion.

The moon was half caste that night everyone was in their beds asleep. He felt he needed a walk and went to his shed. He went to grab the handle when he noticed a small light on in the building. He glanced at a small hole the no one but him knew about. His eyes widen as saw her she had a slight shy smile on her face. He couldn't see what she was doing only from the top of her head to her shoulders were visible. Her breathing fastened and soft sighs escaped her lips. He focused his eyes on her face. Eyes seemed unfocused, lips slightly parted then bit a corner as she through her head back then rolled it. Her breathing became rapidly soft moans followed and a last gasping for air followed as she shuddered. Hanging her head her eyes stared ahead at him.

Entering in to the shed it was warm smell of sweat mixed with her own desire made him let out a groan. Her back was to her, hair sticking to her sweating back.

"I knew you were watching." Without turning she got up and stood her legs shaky like a new born foal.

Racing behind her he held his hands out to steady her. He felt her warmth against his night shirt. 

"You shouldn't be out here. It isn't safe." He scorned.

Hands slowly started to caress her body. She groaned as he cupped her breasts and massaged each nipple. Leaning down he kissed her behind the left ear. 

"I need to stop but I can't."

He turned her around and pushed her against the back of his winged chair. "Turn around so I can taste you."

His tongue flicked and tasted her sweet arousal. Wrapping his arms around her hips he tasted her.

The night was spent kissing and releasing his fantasies.

Making love with a girl the same age as your youngest son is something he never thought in his life time he would ever do. Yet he had done it they were each other's lucky second.

He heard that she was dating Ronald. He didn't feel anger or envy. Knowing in his thoughts he had her before his son was something of a secret achievement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: That is my first story. I was bored waiting for my "boyfriend" to call me and within three hours I have written a fic and an adult one at that.

First things I point out a few things. The song that Hermione is whispering in Arthur's ear is titled "Hot For You." and is sung by page 3 girl Samantha Fox who was best known in the 80s for her big breasts and such adult films. She came on the music scene sing with her hit "Touch Me". You can get her song "Hot For You" on the YOUTUBE site.

I know that I written Hermione as 14 and just finished her 4th year in Hogwarts. On the Wikepedia it says that Hermione was born in 1979 although when PoA came out in 2003 an official timeline which was circulated in an Australian newspaper has dates from the beginning of Hogwarts to the end of Goblet of Fire.

It stated Hermione was born in 1980 and is Younger then Harry and Ron. I have actually noticed that few people have placed Harry as 12 when he stated Hogwarts although it clearly stated in both the movie and the book it was his 11th Birthday. I am studying teaching and it is acceptable for an 18month gap between the Eldest and Youngest student and besides Hermione is very intelligent and could also be put up a year cause of how gifted she is.


End file.
